Something to tell you
by Siilver Phantom
Summary: Eve has news for Add. Betcha cant guess what it is :P Three one-shots, each bearing a different pair (CnLp, CemMm, CbsDie) AU in which Eve is human I guess...
1. CN x LP

Eve felt tears well up in her eyes as he scowled angrily and turned away from her, throwing his hands up exasperatedly. She herself turned away from him as well, slowly walking to the couch and sitting down, hearing his thudding steps as he left the room.

She choked down a sob, feeling warmth running down her face. She quickly wiped away the escaping tears. She laid a hand on her stomach gently. She had something she wanted to tell him..but they had fought, over something ridiuclous as well. He was angry now either way..and she was afraid. Doubts began to cloud her mind. How would he react? She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, worrying.

Was now even the best time? Eve rocked herself back and forth lightly. She could wait..but she didn't want to. She wanted him to know -now.

The door closed behind her with a soft click. She took a breath and moved further into their room. She saw him stiffen. He was tense, laying on his back with arms folded under his head. He looked angry still.

"Add." Her voice wavered slightly. He didn't move. She gave a light cough to clear her throat, nervous. "There's something-um-something I want to tell you." She watched him carefully, stepping closer. One of his eyes opened and pierced her own. She felt herself freeze. After all these years, he still made her so nervous and frightened sometimes.

"You're still mad.." She whispered. She lost her nerve and shook her head, stepping back.

"What is it?" His voice was calm, soft. Their eyes met. He looked stern. She could tell he was still irked, although. She was reassured. Taking another breath, she closed her eyes and spoke.

"I'm-I'm pregnant." Her voice faded away at the end of her statement. His brows furrowed, he sat up and walked to her. She looked down as he gently rubbed his hands up and down her arms. 'Repeat that' , he was saying.

"I'm pregnant." Her voice wavered. His eyes widened and he stilled.

"I'm going to be a dad..?" He seemed to be dazed. Slowly, a wide grin spread across his face. He picked her up and twirled her around. She felt herself smile with him.

"Eve, I'm going to be a dad." He set her down, gripping her shoulders, staring her in the eyes. She laughed, mixed with a sob. He pressed her into him, holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his back.

"We're going to have a child." He whispered into her ear. She hummed in agreeance.

They stood, embracing for a while. He rocked them back and forth.

"I made you cry." He said after a while, pulling apart slightly, looking at her face. His hand came up to her face, wiping a tear from her lash. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

She kissed him gently. He responded, twining his hand in her silver hair. They parted, leaning their foreheads on the other's. His eyes were rimmed with tears she noticed.

"We're going to be parents." He said again, one hand going to her stomach. He kneeled suddenly, lifting her shirt a bit. He pressed his lips against was was soon going to be a bump. Eve smiled tearfully. He would make a wonderful father for their child. Her smile widened as he straightened out and kissed her again.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Welp, here's the first of three short one-shots :P I'll upload the other two pairings within a few days...(if I remember to). How was it? Review!**


	2. CEm x MM

Eve looked at her husband disdainfully. He was hunched over his equipment, holographic screen displaying whatever it was he was working on. His hair was up in a messy ponytail and his white coat discarded, laying on the floor.

She shook her head. How..how was this going to work. She subconsciously laid a hand on her stomach. He was always doing something-anything. He never rested. Constantly, he had some new project...and.. well, he just wasn't very attentive to _them_.

She truly loved him, and he, her, but...with this "discovery" she made...she wasn't sure how well he'd take it. Add was a gentleman, he had times where he was the sweetest man on the planet, but most of the time..he was like this.

She watched him work, hearing him mumble sometimes. His fingers moved fluidly over the keyboard and his eyes were focused on the screen. She sighed and tugged ond of her buns loose, untangling the hair before moving to the other. Shaking her head lightly, she smoothed it out. She didn't usually let it loose...but for this occasion, maybe, then he'd pay more attention to what she had to say. He noticed pretty much everything.

She made up her mind and slowly made her way to him, standing behind him. She was quiet for a moment, resting her arms on the back of the chair. His eyes flicked back and forth across the screen.

"Add." She softly called him. He made no move to show that he heard her. "Add." She tried again, louder. Still, nothing. She scowled. He got into these zones where it was near impossible to speak to him. She sighed irritably and moved to turn off the screen.

It shut off. He blinked.

She stepped back as he swiveled around in his chair. He looked tired. Eve sighed and closed her eyes. He needed to sleep.

"Coffee wont keep you awake forever." She mumbled.

"It does well enough." He replied, resting his chin on a fist. She could tell he was waiting for an explanation.

"I have a problem, Add." She opened her eyes and stared into his.

"What may that be?"

"You." She responded with a poker face. His brows shot up.

"How-"

She cut him off. "You aren't attentive enough-and I mean to _us_. I know you have work to do, but it's consuming you. I've managed this far, but I don't know..if _they_..will be able to."

His brows furrowed, obviously, he caught her use of 'they'.

"I'm with child, Add."

It was silent for a moment. She could see the swirling emotions on his face.

"Oh."

Her heart sank. She opened her mouth, but closed it, shaking her head and turning to leave the room.

As she was about to step out, a hand enclosed her wrist, pulling her back. Gently, he lifted her chin with a finger, looking calm. He let go of her wrist and lifted a hand to her face, wiping away a tear she didn't notice had escaped.

"Add, are you-" She her voice broke a little. "-are you disappointed? A small smile graced his lips.

"Never." He softly kissed her. "And you look beautiful with your hair down." He mused, running a hand through her silky hair.

"I'm worried." She stared at him anxiously. "You don't pay enough attention to us, so how will you raise a child?"

"Don't worry." He hugged her. "I am happy, Eve. Our family is growing. I promise, I will take care of them with you." He nuzzled her neck.

She sighed, melting into his embrace. It was moments like these where she knew, they would be fine.

* * *

**Woo! Second one, as promised. How did you like this? Are they in character? *^* I have a bad habit of writing at night so I blame that if anything doesn't make sense... Anyways-Review! :D And about my other story-HLB, I'm working on the next chapter...and will _try_ to get that done soon!**


	3. CBS x DiE

She stared out the window, resting her cheek on her chin. It was stormy out, lightning flashing occasionally with a clap of thunder. Her face was blank as usual. She wondered where he was... Her husband was out, somewhere, doing something. She didn't know where or what. She merely sat and waited..after all, there was something he had to know.

Eve stood up, staring down at the table for a second, and then walked, absently letting her fingers brush the wood. She vacantly made her way to the living room, humming a quiet tune to herself as she sat down and curled up on the couch. She thought about how nice it would be to be in his embrace now..and then closed her eyes, falling into a slumber.

Her eyes fluttered open, vision slowly adjusting again. She sat up, stretching. The storm was ongoing. She blinked and realized she was staring, at him. He was home. He noticed that she had awoken and a small smile graced his lips.

"You're back." She muttered, somewhat sleepily. He half-heartedly nodded.

Eve got up, walking to him. She looked down at him, and he up at her. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. He rested his head on her stomach. _How ironic_.. she thought, considering what she was going to tell him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, letting him rest there.

Her insides were in a whirl. How was she going to tell him? She swallowed almost unnoticably.

"I'm tired." He mumbled.

"Add, you should rest." She stroked his hair tenderly. Her heart fluttered. He nodded against her and made a move to get up, gripping one of her hands in the process. He stood up and kissed her lightly before walking past her, tugging her with him gently. He steered them to the bedroom.

"Add, wait." She stopped him. He halted and turned around. "I'm..."

He was looking at her pensively. She tightened her grip on his hand and his eyes flicked to them. She took a breath. This was more nerve wracking than she had imagined.

"I'm pregnant." She stated. His hand went limp and he froze. She looked up. His eyes were a storm. Suddenly he jerked back, his hand torn from hers. He grimaced and swiftly entered the room. She placed a hand on the doorway, watching him worriedly, though outwardly expressing nothing. He paced for a moment, clutching his head. He sat at the edge of the bed, hand over his eyes.

Was he..was he angry? Her heart clenched. She ventured in, moving to him. Upon closer inspection, she saw tears running down his face. Eve panicked slightly, rushing to him. She wrapped her arms around him. She hadn't thought...he would be this devastated. While she held him, her heart broke.

"A-add?" She quietly spoke. He didn't respond. She gently, but firmly took his hand off his eyes. They shot to hers immediately. They were red rimmed and sorrowful. Her hands shook.

"You're..displeased." She softly stated. He shook his head.

"N-no." His eyes broke away from hers. "I'm-I'm.." He looked away.

"What?" She lifted a hand to his face, forcing him to look at her again.

"I'm afraid."

She embraced him again. "Why?"

He shook slightly. "I'm afraid that I'll be-I'll be a bad father..I'm afraid that they'll hate me" He returned her embrace, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't be." She whispered. "You'll be wonderful."

They embraced in silence for a moment longer. "Are you..happy?" She cautiously asked.

"Mmm.." She felt him nod. Her heart lifted, she was relieved. She parted slightly, looking at him. He nuzzled her nose with his own, looking into her eyes. He pressed his lips to hers gently.

"I love you." He muttered against her lips.

She allowed herself to smile lightly. "I-love you too."

* * *

**I apologize for the OOC-ness ;n; They are the hardest to write ~ How was this one, anyway? And these shots are finished! Thank you all for your reviews! (I didn't respond to many of them cause I'm horrible) but-review anyway! c:**


End file.
